My Woman
by kmfc17
Summary: Inspired by the last episode but Casey/Walsh pairing. Please review. I love reviews


I love this new show, especially Casey and Walsh so I had to write something. Review and let me know what you think.

P.S. I don't own them

Everything happened in a flash. One moment they were sitting in the car waiting for the subject to come out of the building and the next they are in the middle of a gunfire.

They were screwed, only two of them against five guys with automatic weapons, no way they would come out of this okay. He hadn't even had time to call in for backup because his trigger happy partner had gone running gun in hand after the perps and left him no choice but to follow. Now they were in an alley with almost no covered and being fired at, great this was just a great day."Casey, stay down"

"I can't aim if I can't see"

"Well you won't be seeing anything if you're dead, so stay down" she could frustrate the hell out of him

"This is a partnership not a dictatorship, so cover me" and of course before Walsh had a chance to stop her she had exposed herself to the gunmen and started shooting, once again he had to choice but to follow.

Thankfully in that same moment two police cars pulled up behind them and joined in the fun.

"Police put your guns down" one of the uniformed officers yelled. Walsh moved enough to show the officer his badge.

The bullets didn't stop flying but they did slow down. Three of the gunmen were down and one seemed to be retreating so that only left one.

"Walsh I can't get him from here. I need to move cover me."

"Casey, stop" damn woman, she never listens. She started moving down the alley with Walsh behind her providing cover, and true to her word she shot him in the leg as soon as she got closed enough, but not before he shot her.

He saw her stumbling to the side and knew she got hit thankfully two uniforms were right behind him and took care of the shooter because at that moment he only had eyes for Casey. He could see blood dripping from her left arm as she pressed it with her right one, her gun now on the floor. He reached for her just as she was sliding down to the floor while at the same time calling for a bus from his cell phone.

"Hey, Casey you okay?" He took off his belt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Well, considering I've been shot just peachy." He was a little relieved; if she was making snide comments then she had to be okay.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh come on I just followed in your footsteps" he saw pain in her face as she tried to move her arm

"Hey, don't move the paramedics will be here any minute"

"Walsh I'm not dying. I think the bullet just grazed me"

"We'll let the doctors decide that. What was that you were saying about following my footsteps" he would keep her from moving until the bus arrived.

"Come on you know what I mean, just last week you ran into an apartment full of armed gangsters. You going to tell me that's not crazy?"

"Well, that's different"

She laughed "Really, how so?"

"Well that was me running into the apartment and not you"

"And what is the big difference, just because I am a woman"

"No, is because you're my woman"

"Really, I don't see your name anywhere?"

"If it will make it clear then we'll take care of that"

"But what would the captain think about that?"

"Is none of his business"

"I thought the whole point of keeping us out of the office was for our personal and professional relationships to stay separate"

Damn it, she was making this hard. True when they started going out six months ago they had agreed to keep it out of the office, and to conduct themselves only as partners when working, but seeing her get shot broke the boundaries "Well, don't get yourself shot and I won't have a problem with treating you only as my partner"

"And if I do keep getting myself shot what will you treat me as?"

"I would treat you like the woman I love, therefore I would have to tie you to the bed and never let you leave the house because I couldn't bear to lose you"

She looked shocked. Great work Walsh, the girl just got shot and you tell her you love her. Great timing. She just started at him a little longer and the bust out laughing. Great, she was now laughing at him, but a second later she grabbed his face with her good arm, pulled him towards her and kissed him senseless for what seemed like an eternity.

"So does that mean you love me too?"

'Of course I love you Jason" he loved it when she used his first name. It was not him who kissed her.

"So what was that laughing about?"

She smiled and his heart melted "Because only you would declare your love while I am sitting in a dirty alley with a gunshot wound"

He couldn't deny her logic "Well, that's me take it or leave it"

"I'll take it" after a brief pause she added "Does that means you're my man now?"

"Damn right it does"

Well I hope you liked it. I just loved the comment he made about being her man (even if he wasn't referring to Casey) so I had to use it. I would appreciate any reviews. Thanks


End file.
